Love Train 1979
by Thyra10
Summary: Sookie and Eric meet on a train in Europe 1979. My entry for the Eric n' Sooks - Summer of '69 competition. AH. AU. Rated M.


**Eric n' Sooks - Summer of '69 One-shot Contest**

**Title: **Love Train 1979

**Your Pen name: **Thyra10

**Characters: **Eric, Sookie, Amelia, Victor Madden (here Victoria), Felipe de Castro (here Felippa) and Gran.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this fanfic. They belong to Charlaine Harris. I just took them on a train ride. What I do own are spectacular memories of some pretty hot summers.

**A/N: **In Europe Interrail was the true "Summer of Love" from the 70s and all through the 80s. Interrail was a train ticket, that only young people could buy, for all trains in Western Europe (yes, Europe was still divided) and Yugoslavia. Young people from all over Europe, and Scandinavia especially, used this ticket to travel all over, sleep on the trains and make new friends (and lovers). For one month you lived in your backpack and went where you wanted to go. It was freedom with a little piece of paper.

I apologize in advance to Swedes reading this. Some may be offended – which is definitely not my intention. But back in the 70s, the super-organized Swedes were looked at with skepticism by the more anarchistic Danes. Today, of course, the picture is quite different. To those of you who are not Scandinavian – we Scandinavians are like siblings – always teasing each other.

Remember this is Europe 1979. Making love was not "dirty" as it had been a generation before and it was not "dangerous" as it became just a few years later with AIDS. There was nothing wrong with making love with someone you just met as long as that person turned you on. Hell, there is still nothing wrong with making love with someone you just met as long as that person turns you on – in my opinion. Let that be a warning, or a promise, of what you are going to meet in this little one-shot.

I thank would like to thank all the girls at the **Alexander Skarsgård library forum** for their support (and all the laughs) - especially to **Alexana** for telling me about this competition and to **cldamp** and **sjdfan** for reading this and giving it thumbs up. As usual a large bottle of champagne to **Rascalthemutant** for going through this story and correcting my mistakes. Couldn`t have done it without you!

And now I`m looking forward to your entry, **Anna**!

I first saw him when our taxi rolled into the chaos surrounding the train station in Athens. Who wouldn`t notice an almost 2 meter tall guy with long, blond braided hair, wearing purple cotton drawstring pants, a plum colored sleeveless T-shirt and sandals in the middle of all the Greek families, the German globetrotters, the Dutch dopesmokers and the perfect Swedish girls who looked like perspiring was soooo not something they did?

Since the Athens traffic was a killer, he walked almost as fast as we drove. I watched how people stepped aside when he came. Not because he looked dangerous or aggressive, but because he just had something to him that made people give him passage way.

Most people would probably object to his outfit, but he was too tall and handsome to ignore. To me it was the other way around. I loved his clothes, but handsome men had always left me a bit skeptical. I was a fan of the hidden treasures, not the obvious hotties.

So even if he made me drool just a little bit, he was out of my mind again when Amelia moaned next to me in the backseat of the taxi.

I would never have taken a taxi in the first place if it hadn`t been for Amelia and her seasickness. On our way back from our stay on the small island of Paros, we ran into some really bad weather. Waves and boats had never affected me, but Amelia was still pretty green in her face even if it was over four hours since the boat anchored up in Pireus. The crazy driving performed by our taxi driver had certainly not helped her any. She looked like she was ready to throw up – again.

After arguing with the taxi driver about the price for the ride, I pushed my poor, sick friend out and grabbed both of our backpacks.

My Danish passport would probably have people think I would be tall and blond. I was blond, but certainly not tall. I`m pretty strong for my height, but carrying one girlfriend and two heavy backpacks was a bit out of my league.

Just as I was wondering if it was safe to leave two backpacks unattended while I carried Amelia to the shade, I heard a deep voice call out in English, but with a distinct Danish accent.

"Do you need help?" It said and I turned around and looked up into the bluest eyes I had ever seen. It was Mr. Hot Hippie who was already grabbing Amelia with one arm and her backpack with the other.

"Oh, thank you," was all I managed to stutter. I walked behind him and got a great view of arm muscles flexing while carrying a heavy load. Those were strong arms, but definitely not the arms of a body builder.

Body building had become the new craze among people with nothing in their heads. Even on Paros, the island of free spirits and sleeping on the beach, a few of the muscle-maniacs had flashed their well-toned bodies. It had made me sick.

The muscles I was looking at now were something else. They were not bought in some studio and they were definitely not the result of the illegal pills that had become so popular among the muscle-addictives.

Suddenly I realized that the hottie was looking back at me with a little smile on his lips. What was wrong with me? I had never cared about looks and muscles. I was all about brains and political discussions. At least I figured he wasn`t some kind of right-wing conservative in those clothes so it wasn`t a complete sell-out to admire his body.

I looked away and tried to locate a bench or at least a place in the shade for Amelia. She was in pretty bad shape and I worried about the two day train ride. She really needed a bed, not sitting in a corridor of a train all the way back to Denmark. We did not have reservations and I knew that meant no place to lie down.

Amelia and I had saved money by not getting reservations on the trains we had taken from Denmark to Amsterdam, from Amsterdam to Paris, from Paris to Venice and on the train from Venice to Athens. That had meant taking a chance on a vacant seat – or sitting in the corridors with all the (other) fun interrailers. It had been a blast.

But now I wished we had spent a few Drachmas on sleeping accommodations. There was no way Amelia was going to last all the way home in a busy and smelly corridor. She would throw up before we came to the Yugoslavian border. And probably be thrown off the train.

I knew that I had to do something, but I wasn`t sure what. How do you stop motion sickness?

My good-looking helper sat Amelia down under a tree. She groaned and almost hurled on his sandals. I took Amelia`s backpack and placed her head on it. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"What has happened to her?" My unofficial porter asked, still in English.

"She sacrificed everything in her stomach, and then some, to Poseidon last night." I answered him in Danish. He laughed, but I was not sure if it was because of Amelia's seasickness or me pointing out that we shared a mother tongue. I tried to smile back, but I probably just looked crazy.

"I am worried about the train ride. I guess I should try to find a pharmacy and get something to settle her stomach. I also need to get her something to eat."

I looked down at Amelia. I couldn`t really leave her in her condition and I couldn`t bring her with me. The Great Dane apparently understood my concerns.

"Just go. I`ll look after her and your backpacks." He smiled at me and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you. My name is Sookie and this is my friend Amelia." I pointed down at a now sleeping Amelia.

"My name is Eric." He stretched out his hand and I took it. It was weird. Shaking hands was just not something one did anymore. Our parents shook hands and my generation prided itself with casting away all their silly habits.

But I had to admit to myself that it felt good to put my small hand into his large one. His thumb even gave the back of my hand a little stroke. My heart made a summersault.

I had noticed a pharmacy on the road down to the train station and had no problems finding it. Making them understand what I needed was harder. I didn`t even know myself what I needed. I tried to explain that I had a seasick friend, but the first pills they suggested were against seasickness.

"No, no. She is sick now." I made vomiting motions. "She needs something to stabilize her."

The pharmacist made a motion I interpreted as calm and I figured she was on the right track. I needed something to calm down Amelia`s stomach. I nodded and smiled. "Yes, yes."

She handed over some pills and I said a silent prayer that they weren`t too expensive. They weren`t. I would still have Drachmas for food and water for the train ride. I almost wanted to give the pharmacist a kiss, but ran out of the store instead. Now I had to find food.

A few blocks down the road, a lovely smell met my nostrils. Kebab. I had never tasted anything as lovely as the Greek kebabs wrapped in some kind of salty bread. This was as far from Gran`s meatballs and potatoes as one could come. Food wasn`t really very interesting in Denmark. A friend`s mother had tried to make pizza once after a holiday at the Lago di Garda, but that was the most exotic meal I had ever had in Denmark. So I had definitely enjoyed the culinary side of this interrail trip, even if Amelia`s and my monetary situation, and our dislike towards anything our parents` generation enjoyed, had prevented us from going to fancy restaurants.

I ordered two kebabs and 4 bottles of water. Then I recounted my Drachmas and ordered another kebab. I wanted to repay Eric somehow.

I almost ran down to the train station again, wanting to get the kebabs there while they were still warm. I stopped in my tracks when I got close enough to see Amelia and Eric. Two blonde girls were sitting next to Eric. I could hear their giggles all the way up to where I stood.

My first instinct was to turn around and leave, but before I could persuade my feet to listen, Eric had spotted me, waved and yelled "Sookie". I had to go over there.

The two girls looked like they wanted to push me off a cliff. It was obvious they wanted Eric to themselves even if he didn`t seem like their type. They looked like they had just attended a meeting at "Conservative Youth" and Eric… well, he didn`t. I suppose they were willing to overlook his free spirit if they could just get their hands on his hot body.

Eric made room for me between him and the two girls and I felt like sticking my tongue out at them. I didn`t. I handed Eric the kebab instead.

"Thank you for looking after Amelia," I said as an explanation.

"That was sweet of you." He smiled. "I was starving and this one smells so good." He inhaled and winked at me.

Even Amelia woke up and I handed her a kebab as well. She ate it quickly and went back to sleep. Having thrown up all night apparently made her both hungry and tired.

I started eating my own kebab and I couldn`t help moaning a little and I closed my eyes. I would miss the Greek kebabs when I got home to Denmark.

When I opened my eyes again I looked right into Eric`s teasing two blue.

"That was a great kebab, Sookie."

His hand went up to my chin where his thumb removed a little oil. I was a little embarrassed for having not eating more ladylike, but truth be told, I would gladly have left half the kebab on my chin if that could persuade his thumb to come back.

The two blonde girls were starting to feel left out and they figured they had to make some sort of friends with me to gain access to Eric.

"_Hej. Jag heter Victoria och detta är Felippa_." I wasn`t surprised. Victoria and Felippa were Swedish. I mentally rolled my eyes. Why were all perfect girls on this earth Swedish?

"But you can call us Kikki and Lippa." The one called Victoria giggled. I secretly wondered why Swedish parents even bothered giving their offspring real names. Swedes were never called anything but ridiculous short versions of their given names anyway.

"I`m Sookie." I reluctantly answered.

"_Vad trävligt_." Kikki answered, still gigling. I didn`t find it `_trävligt_` at all, but my upbringing made me smile to her.

"So where are you guys sitting?" Kikki leaned over and spoke to Eric. He mentioned a seat he had booked on the train and both Swedish girls were screaming when they realized that they were in the same compartment as Eric.

"How about you?" Kikki looked at me. I sighed.

"We don`t have reservations." I admitted.

Kikki looked shocked. "Oh, my father made me promise to have reservations on all destinations. He was so worried that I would have to sit in the corridor with the…" She trailed off, but I could imagine what she wanted to say.

"Yeah well Amelia and I have been comfortable in the corridor before…" Before I could finish my sentence, Amelia turned over and made sounds as if she was going to throw up the kebab, but she kept it down. Kikki and Lippa had probably never thrown up in their lives and they looked at Amelia in horror.

Then our train was announced over the loudspeaker and we all got up. Before I could get to Amelia, Eric had her and her backpack. I could not begin to express my gratitude because Amelia was not much help herself.

Kikki and Lippa ran as if the train was going to disappear into the horizon, but I knew that we still had a good 10 minutes to board and grabbed my own backpack. We were almost to the train when I realized that Eric didn`t have any luggage. I asked him about it.

"Oh, it`s in a locker. I`m going to help you guys on the train first and then retrieve my own backpack."

Even if the concept of a `perfect gentleman` had always seemed ridiculous to me, my heart swelled because that was just what Eric was.

Inside the train, Eric looked at his reservation again and before I knew it, he had placed Amelia on his own seat.

"Oh." I said. "We can`t take your reservation."

"Of course you can. Amelia needs it way more than I do and I like sitting in the corridor." He smiled at me.

"And I never made any promises to my father about reservations or corridors."

He laughed while looking at Kikki and Lippa. They frowned when they realized that sick Amelia had taken the seat from goodlooking Eric and their mood didn`t improve when a Yugoslavian family of three occupied the rest of the seats in their compartment. I could hear them talk about `garlic` and they made a point of looking out the window while holding their noses.

I stood in the corridor when I suddenly heard a whistle being blown. The train was leaving without Eric? I rushed through the corridor to the door and looked out only to see a tall blond guy running with his backpack halfway on his shoulder.

"Come on, Eric. Run." I yelled as if he would stop running if I stopped yelling.

He came over to the door where I stood, threw his backpack to me and jumped on the train just before the doors were closed.

His backpack knocked me over and he tumbled on top of me and the backpack when the train set in motion. He quickly regained his footing, grabbed his backpack and pulled me up.

"I`m sorry." He said.

"Sorry? You helped me and almost missed your train because of it. I`m the one who should be sorry."

"Well, never mind. We are here and that`s all that matters. Now let`s find us a nice corridor spot."

He smiled and had his hand at the small of my back. I could feel the heat through the thin cotton fabric of my Greek dress and I almost stopped just to make him add more pressure to his touch.

The corridor was packed when we got back, but we managed to secure two small spots just outside the compartment with Amelia, the two obnoxious Swedish girls and the Yugoslavian family. The latter had started to unpack food which made Kikki and Lippa roll their eyes and make some very offending comments in Swedish. I was embarrassed on behalf of all Scandinavians. Why would they want to travel if they expected everything to be just like home?

They noticed Eric and started to wave at him and shout his name. He smiled back at them, but then he turned to me and sighed.

"What is the world coming to when girls feel they have to wear makeup and fix their hair when they are on interrail?" He said quietly. "I am afraid of what the 80`s are going to bring us. I mean, look at Margaret Thatcher in Great Britain – a conservative wave is going to hit us hard."

I nodded. I had been trying to warn my friends about it. Eric was the first person I had ever met who shared my worries.

"In Denmark the Conservative Party is growing stronger and no one cares." He continued. "People are just sitting in their stupid little houses with mortgages up to their ears and are happy as long as inflation is high enough to take care of their problems."

He was becoming agitated and I was right there with him. Things had looked so great just a few years back, but now "The Summer of Love" had apparently come to an end. The 80`s were on the horizon.

Eric and I discussed communism, socialism, anarchism, imperialism and all the other isms we could think of. We agreed and we disagreed and before we knew it, day had turned to night and people in the compartments were getting ready to go to sleep.

Amelia woke up and I asked her how she felt. She was still pretty green around the gills and I remembered the medicine I had bought for her. I gave her a pill and some water and she swallowed both, not even asking me what it was, which was just fine because I had no idea what I had given her.

The seats in the compartment were pulled down and made into one huge bed. I giggled a bit when I saw Kikki, or was it Lippa, having to spoon up with the Yugoslavian mother. Of course Kikki and Lippa had spent a good half hour in the bathroom, making everyone else stand in a long line. I supposed perfection took time.

When I had settled Amelia closest to the door in the compartment and made sure she was fine, I figured it was also time for me to turn in as well. If the corridor was crowded when people were sitting, it was nothing to how it was when everyone tried to lie down.

I pulled out my toothbrush and went to the bathroom, hoping I could fix something when I came back. When I returned to the corridor, I saw that Eric had pulled out both his and my sleeping bags and placed them next to each other. I smiled to myself.

He went to the bathroom and meanwhile I slipped into my sleeping bag. I had worn my dress on purpose, knowing that interrail wasn`t a place where one changed clothes for the night. My dress was made out of a kind of thin cotton that was supposed to wrinkle and it would look just as good after a night in a sleeping bag, as it did now.

I quickly put on a little deodorant, not wanting Eric to see that I was just a little bit vain. When he came back I could smell that he had done the same thing. He smelled of a mixture of sun, toothpaste and just a little bit of perfume. I couldn`t help inhaling his smell as he bent over to take off his sandals and slip into his sleeping bag.

We had to lie close to make room for people to walk back and forth in the corridor. Eric had the zipper of his sleeping bag open and he pulled me close to him with his strong arms, my head resting on the biceps of his other arm. I had never had a better pillow. He kissed my forehead and we went to sleep. The last thing I heard was Amelia`s loud snoring through the closed door to the compartment. She had never snored before and was a bit puzzled about the chainsaw-noises she was making just before I went into Dreamland myself.

I woke up very abruptly by the train standing still, doors being opened and voices shouting. Before I knew it, the door to the corridor swung open and hit my head. I yelled out in pain and Eric pulled me closer and covered my head with his hand, but soon the door swung open again and now it hit the hand protecting my head.

Yugoslavian officials were going through the train, back and forth, and it seemed as if they weren`t planning on stopping anytime soon. After the third time we were hit by the door, we decided to get up. Sleeping didn`t seem that important anyway and at 17, as I was, you can go a night without sleep.

When we were rolling up our sleeping bags, the door swung open again and a sinister looking official with a gun in his belt, yelled at us for blocking his way.

"We are rolling up our sleeping bags to give you easier access, _dit fandens røvhul_." Eric mumbled to himself in Danish. Unfortunately the insult was not lost on the official and he slapped Eric so hard he tumbled into the wall. I was too shocked to say anything.

"Fucking hippie." The official shouted to Eric and stormed down the corridor.

Eric looked down as if he was embarrassed so I quickly got on my tiptoes and kissed the slapped cheek. Before I knew it, Eric turned his face slightly and kissed me back.

What a kiss. I felt his warm lips on mine and then the tip of his tongue asking for access. I met his tongue with mine while my hands made their way to his muscular back and up to his neck. Soon I had my fingers around his braids as he had his fingers running through my hair. We pulled back a bit and just stared each other in the eyes, our fingers still playing with each other`s hair.

"Our hair is the same color." He whispered and kissed me again.

Out the window we could see the Yugoslavian officials jumping off the train and it started to move again. We sat down, held hands and whispered to each other, interrupted by the occasional kiss. At one point I fell asleep, resting my head on his shoulder, holding his hand. I could forgo beds for the rest of my life to stay like this.

The next morning we were woken up by the Yugoslavian family in Amelia`s compartment opening the door and leaving. Eric and I jumped up and took their seats before anyone else thought of it. Amelia was so sound asleep, I was almost worried, but I figured it was all for the best. Her body probably needed the rest to recover. I made sure she got some water to drink and we moved her body from sleeping closest to the door, to sleeping by the window. That way she could keep her little bed while the rest of the compartment was rearranged into four chairs.

Kikki and Lippa were away on their half hour "we need to look perfect even if the rest of the train looks like something the cat dragged in, chewed up and barfed out"-tour. Eric and I rolled our eyes when they returned with perfect hair and makeup, new clean clothes and stinking of perfume. This was not just a little whiff with a deodorant. This was air pollution.

They had given up on their Eric-project and now looked at him with contempt. They had hated me from the beginning, apparently repulsed by my uncombed hair and makeup-free face.

I am not a complete bum and figured I could brush my hair. Makeup was out of the question, though. I wore a little mascara sometimes, but on a train ride it would soon make me look like a raccoon. I could not for the life of me understand why our Swedish twins needed so much war paint.

Eric took the brush out of my hands and continued the combing of my hair. I must admit that I closed my eyes and let out some slight moans, but loud Swedish sighing made me open my eyes again and I could see that combing each other`s hair wasn`t something Kikki and Lippa approved of.

"So how do you, as Swedes, feel about your country having a nuclear power plant in the backyard of my country`s capital?" Eric asked them with ice in his voice. The power plant Barcebäck situated just 30 kilometers from Copenhagen, was a constant subject of argument between Danes and Swedes.

The girls sighed and left the compartment. Eric and I giggled like little kids. We felt we had won a small victory against everything we hated, a victory for the alternative lifestyle we both embraced.

Eric finished combing my hair and I took out his braids and combed his hair in return. We went to brush our teeth and came back and sat close to each other, letting the movements of the train cradle us back to sleep. Someone had taken out his guitar in the next compartment and the songs were sweet lullabies until we heard a familiar giggle and two girls screaming.

"Play `Do Ya Think I`m Sexy`!"

The guitar player apparently complied and we were tormented by Kikki and Lippa yelling Rod Stewart`s lyrics. Not once, but again and again.

Suddenly Eric got up and yelled:

"_Hvad skal væk? Barsebäck! Hvad skal ind? __Sol og vind!"_ - "What do we want to wreck? Barcebäck! What do we want in? Sun and wind!"

It went quiet from the Rod Stewart-compartment and I pulled Eric down for a kiss, but then they started singing Abba. Loudly. Oh, how I hated Abba.

Now even Amelia woke up and I managed to get her to drink some more water and have some old biscuits I had in my backpack. Eric shared bread with us and we had ourselves a great little meal.

We had fun and tried our best to ignore the singing. They were back at `Do Ya Think I`m Sexy` which was apparently a favorite. We noticed that the sun was setting again and we figured we might as well get ready for another night.

We both knew that tomorrow morning we would get off in Düsseldorf and get on different trains, me going to the Eastern part of Denmark and Eric going to the Western. We didn`t talk about it, though. What could we say?

I helped Amelia to the bathroom and afterwards she asked to get more of the medicine she had had the day before. She was still knocked out by her motion sickness and felt the pills had helped her sleep.

When Amelia was safely tucked in and dead to the world, Eric and I also got ready and laid down arm in arm. We kissed, but stopped when the compartment door opened and the `Do Ya Think I`m Sexy`-girls stepped in, giggling and discussing how hot the guitar player was. Eric and I lay silent stroking each other quietly while pretending to sleep.

After what seemed like ages the two girls were finally asleep and Eric and I resumed kissing. We were very careful not to make any sounds or sudden movements.

The zippers of both sleeping bags were down and we became bolder and bolder in our movements. Eric soon had his hands on my breasts and I thanked my lucky stars that the fabric of my dress was thin and that I was not wearing a bra. Only girls like Kikki and Lippa were wearing bras in 1979.

I couldn`t help a little moan escape my lips when his thumbs touched my nipples, but the moan was drowned in Eric`s mouth. My hands trailed under his shirt and found his nipples. Apparently they were as sensitive as mine and we were moaning in each other`s mouths.

We lay like that for a long time, not really sure how to go from there. If we had been alone, we would probably have jumped each other, but we were in a train compartment with three other people. Granted one of them, Amelia, was sleeping like a rock, but there were still Kikki and Lippa to consider. They were asleep all right, but would probably wake up if we started doing what we really wanted to be doing.

While I was contemplating our options, Eric made a decision. His hand trailed down and found the hem of my dress and pulled it up, carefully covering every exposed body part with my sleeping bag to make sure that no one, apart from him, would see my bare stomach and breasts.

He bent down and started licking and sucking on my breast. I swallowed a gasp and let my hand roam down his back and to his behind. It had been hidden all day under his wide pants, but by grabbing it, I could feel how glorious it must have looked.

Eric let his hand go down to my behind too while still sucking and licking my nipples. He grabbed my butt cheeks and gave them a squeeze. I did the same to his and when his fingers went up to the elastic band of my panties and sought permission to enter, I let my fingers mover under the drawsting of his pants, only to find him without any underwear on.

We both grabbed on to each other`s butts, slightly massaging, slightly squeezing. His breathing got heavier and to be honest, so did mine. This was not something we were able to stop.

We had both prided ourselves with being free spirits, but I could not imagine that either of us would have ever considered making love in a full train compartment under normal circumstances. These were not normal circumstances.

Very slowly he pulled my panties down as if to ask me if it was ok. I said yes by bending my legs and helping him remove my panties and soon I was naked apart from the sleeping bag and the dress rolled up over my breasts.

Eric`s fingers went between my legs and I opened them more by placing one of my legs on his hip. He started kissing me again and I panted and moaned into his mouth.

He had very able fingers and I had a hard time controlling myself and not making loud sounds. The train compartment ceased to exist in my mind; it was just Eric and his fingers touching me in such a breathtaking way.

I started working at his pants and I soon had his butt exposed. My hands went to his front. What met me there, made me gasp. He was huge and very hard. I started rubbing him gently up and down and he made a sound that came out as "nnnggg".

My rubbing made Eric`s fingers dance faster and his sound of pleasure made my mind explode. Soon I could feel the most beautiful orgasm starting to spread from my core and out to my limbs. I held my breath so as not to scream out in pleasure, but I couldn`t stop my body from twisting and shaking.

Eric looked deep in my eyes. A little moonbeam came through the closed curtains and I could see the question he wanted to ask me. I nodded just slightly and we shifted positions very carefully as not to wake up anyone.

I was on my back and Eric between my legs. I wanted him inside me, but he asked me one silent question to make sure. I gave him a deep kiss to remove all doubt and he slowly entered me, making sure I was stretched out to fit him.

It became very intense, making hot love without making any sounds and with as little movement as possible. We locked eyes as he went deeper and deeper into me. I met him with my hips as quietly as I could.

I grabbed his head and pulled him down for a kiss when I felt I had some moans I needed to have drowned. He had a few himself and we kissed and moaned and moaned and kissed while meeting each other`s thrusts harder and harder.

Suddenly one of the Swedish babes was shifting, hopefully in her sleep, and it made us stop in our tracks. We lay absolutely still, him deep inside me. I could only feel his heart pound in his chest and him pulsating inside of me. I squeezed him involuntarily and I could feel that it had an effect on him. He throbbed and that made me squeeze him again.

After a while we were sure that Miss Sweden was back in Dreamland and Eric gently resumed his rhythm. It felt even more intense now and I knew it wouldn`t last long before I would be in serious trouble in the noise-making department. This was getting too good to keep down.

The thrusting became harder and I lifted my hips higher to meet him. We kissed and became more and more noisy. We just couldn`t help ourselves.

An orgasm washed over me and I felt my body stiffening while my mouth yelled, or whispered, I`m not sure, a distinct `AAAAAHHHHH` into Eric`s mouth. A few strokes later, and a sound made its way from his gut and I did my best to catch it in my mouth.

We were in a state of perfect bliss, him on top of me, nuzzling my ear and whispering endearments to me. I didn`t really catch what he was saying and I wasn`t even sure it was in a language I knew. I just smiled.

Then he kissed me and bent down to my ear again.

"Do ya think I`m sexy?" He half-whispered, half-sang and I couldn`t help giggling. We both laughed a voiceless laughter, but were stopped by a Swedish voice saying: "_Vad fan_?" That made us laugh louder and we heard an annoyed sigh.

Eric helped me get my panties back on and rolled my dress down after giving each of my breasts a kiss. I helped him get his pants back on and his shirt in place.

He rolled over on his back and pulled me with him. I found a perfect resting place on his chest and soon I was asleep, having the most wonderful dreams.

88888888888888888888888888

"You did what???" Amelia screamed. We were in the restrooms on the train station in Düsseldorf, washing ourselves, and I had told her what Eric and I had done just a few centimeters from her sleeping body. We had just discovered that the pills I had given her had been some pretty strong sleeping tablets and I felt bad for giving her something that strong.

I hadn`t exactly volunteered the information about Eric and me, but Amelia knew there was something when we could hardly say goodbye when he had to go on his train. Then she saw the hickey he had left behind on my neck, and she had nagged and begged until I told her the whole story. Now she didn`t know how to react to it.

I couldn`t blame her. Making love in a train compartment with three other people around was not something I had imagined I would do. But how could I not? How could I have said no to Eric? And why should I have?

I refused to regret my actions to Amelia and soon I realized that she was more envious than outraged. She wanted me to give her every little detail, but I said no. I wanted to keep them to myself in the little box in my heart with Eric`s name on it.

I knew I would never see him again and I wanted to preserve all the memories to make sure I could pull this out anytime I wanted and remember the beauty of meeting someone and not being stopped by conventions.

I smiled. Maybe `The Summer of Love` was still alive? Maybe the Kikki`s and Lippa`s of this world had not won just yet? Maybe Eric`s and my kind had a future after all?

888888888888888888888

Gran knocked gently on my door.

"Sookie." She whispered. She knew I had had a hard time sleeping after I came home from my interrail trip two weeks before.

She had probably imagined all sorts of terrible ordeals I had been through, but I never volunteered any information and she never asked. I was heart-broken, it was as simple as that. I thought I could make love to Eric on the train and just leave it as a great memory. I couldn`t.

I had kicked myself for not getting any more information on Eric other than his first name and his home town. Denmark is a small country, but that was still too little information to work on.

I had chewed on the idea of going to his hometown and just hoping I would run into him, but I knew it would be a long shot. A very long shot.

"Sookie." Gran whispered again, this time a little louder.

"Mmmm." I answered.

"Are you awake?" She whispered a little louder.

"Yes, come in, Gran." I sat up in my bed.

Gran came in and I could see from the chuckle she was hiding, that something extraordinary had happened.

"What is it, Gran?" I asked her. I was puzzled. What could have happened at two in the morning?

"Well, there`s a young man under my bedroom window, asking me if I think he`s sexy." Gran burst out in laughter. "Well, he wasn`t asking it as much as singing it. I figured this is the man you have been pining for ever since you got home from your interrail ride."

I was out of my bed and through the door before Gran finished her last sentence. I went around the corner of the house so fast that I almost slipped in the damp grass, but stopped when I saw a familiar figure in the dark.

"Eric?" I asked. He turned towards me and I ran to him and jumped up in his arms.

"How did you find me?" I asked breathlessly.

"Well, I noticed you had your full name, Sookie Stackhouse, written on your sleeping bag and luckily you are the only one in Denmark with that name. I was going to write you a letter, but then I couldn`t help myself. I had to see you again."

He kissed me deeply and all I could think was that `The Summer of Love` was definitely not over even if August would soon turn into September. I imagined my `Summer of Love` would last quite some time.

I looked up and met his eyes.

"Yes, I do think you are very sexy." I laughed.

**A/N:**

This is based on a true story. Names, details and the year this actually happened have been altered. No Swedes were harmed in the making of this story.


End file.
